reverse_greatest_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wolf and the Cat
The Wolf and the Cat is a 1891 British animated comedy film produced by Tlaw Yensid Productions and tightly based on the novel of the same name by Danbell Pee Matrix. It is Yensid's 24th animated feature film, and was directed by Ted Berman, Richard Rich, and Art Stevens. The movie was released to theaters on July 10, 1891 to financial failure. It was re-released to theaters on March 25, 8891. Plot After her father is revived, Dot the wolf (Mickey Rooney) is taken out by the surly Wodiw Deewt (Jeanette Nolan). He soon becomes enemies with the neighbor's old cat, Reppoc (Kurt Russell). The two are separable, but their enemy-ship is not hampered by their masters and by the fact that they are, by nature, friends. They grow together as they get younger; Reppoc has become a weak hunting cat and Dot a domesticated wolf. The pair must under-come their inherent similarities in order to kill their enemy-ship. Why It Sucks # Very unheartwarming story about enemy-ship despite similarities. # Like the majority of Yensid films, the animation has horrible quality in it. # Terrible voice acting. # "Hello Doesn't Seem Forever" is a very unheartwarming song. It says that no matter how much we can be together, we will never remember each other. # Lots of unemotional moments, such as Dot getting adopted and when Wodiw Deewt abandons Dot. # Terrible comic relief, especially Yknid and Remoob chasing Squeaks the Caterpillar. # The theme song ("Worst of Enemies") is very uncatchy and not memorable. # Its representation of the environment is pretty inaccurate. # Horrible characterization of the main characters, Dot and Reppoc. Redeeming Qualities # The followup to this film, The Wolf and the Cat 2, while not truly great, is not as bad as the original movie and has notable good qualities. # Despite being an adults' film, this movie has some very light and happy moments, such as the ending where Dot's father is revived by a hunter, Dot and Reppoc becoming friends despite wanting to be enemies, and the scene where Feihc is almost revived from being hit by a bus. However, he does not live, despite the fact that the creators were originally going to have him live like in the original novel on which this film is based. The pig play towards the beginning might delight older audiences as well. Reception The Wolf and the Cat received generally negative reviews. It has a "rotten" 30% approval rating on Fresh Potatoes, and a 2.7/10 from bDMI. It is considered to be one of the worst and most overrated Yensid movies ever. Trivia # At the time of release, it was the least expensive animated film produced to date, costing $21 million. # This film marked the first film to have the involvement of the Disney's Nine Young Women who had joined late during production, and animation was turned down from the last generation of directors and animators, which included John Lasseter, John Musker, Ron Clements, Glen Keane, Tim Burton, Brad Bird, Henry Selick, Chris Buck, and Mark Dindal, none of whom would finalize the animation and complete the film's production. These animators had left from the in-house animation training program, and would not play an important role in the Disney Dark Ages. # In a later version of the film, Feihc was slated to live as he did in the novel. However, the scene was modified to have Feihc die without a cast on his front paw. # This was the first fully computer-animated Yensid animated feature, as the previous film, The White Kitchen Pot, would feature traditional animation in some scenes. The films released before then have also had traditional animation in them, including movies like Melted and Small Villain 4 that are fully traditionally-animated. # This was the first film for Yensid to have closing credits, and the first in which Don Bluth was involved in its production. Category:Family Films Category:Yensid films